Ballgames are traditionally a source of entertainment for participants and spectators. Some sporting events that are attended by spectators include an intermission during which additional entertainment is provided. Sometimes the additional entertainment during the intermission of a sporting event includes competition for prizes between spectators at the game. There remains a need for exciting and entertaining, but brief games for entertainment during the intermission of a sporting event.